1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication system, a mode switching method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, human body communication for transmitting/receiving information with a human body as a transmission medium is gaining attention. The human body communication is a communication method of forming a capacitive coupling by applying voltage to a signal electrode that is in contact with or that is brought into proximity of a human body, and transmitting/receiving a signal by using the formed capacitive coupling. This human body communication has advantages in that its power consumption is low compared to wireless communication such as wireless LAN, and in that it has high confidentiality.
Furthermore, since communication is started by the signal electrode being brought into contact or proximity with a human body, a user can really feel that communication is actually being performed. Thus, realization of an intuitive interface that uses the human body communication is also expected. In relation to the human body communication, JP 2010-21984A discloses a configuration of a communication device that applies a wireless LAN modulation scheme or a communication protocol to the human body communication and that shares structural elements between the wireless LAN and the human body communication.